The 25th annual Kern Aspen Lipid Conference is entitled: "Cholesterol Metabolism in Health and Disease: ABC-transporters, Lipid Trafficking and Atherosclerosis" will be held at the Givens Institute Conference Center of the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center on August 18-21, 2001. The conference is co-chaired by Drs. Francis Simon, Donald Small and Irwin Arias. The theme of this conference is recent developments in sterol regulation, metabolism and transport. A major sub-theme will be an update of the recent advances in our understanding of ABC-transporters and their role in homeostasis of lipids, transcriptional regulation and in lipid transport. The program was organized to bring together outstanding investigators in areas of transcriptional control of lipid gene expression, trafficking of lipids and the structure and function of ABC-transporters. Speakers will address issues involved in sterol homeostasis from various disciplines including liver, intestines, cell models and yeast. There are four sessions: Session 1: Regulation and intracellular transport of lipids; Session 2. Function, regulation and trafficking of ABC-transporters; Session 3. Transcriptional regulation of sterol metabolism and transport; and Session 4. Disorders of sterol transport and metabolism. Each speaker was chosen for their major contributions to the field and their ability to convey information to a diverse audience. Speaker will indicate the implications and importance of their work to diagnostic and therapeutic advances in atherosclerosis. In addition, two slots are saved for "Hot Late Breaking" research that will add additional novelty and excitement to the meeting. The meeting provides an informal atmosphere and long discussion periods which encourages exchange of ideas. In addition, the Conference has a tradition of inviting and encouraging new investigators to attend by providing stipends. New investigators and established scientists will also present their recent work at two poster sessions. In summary, the conference proposes to integrate recent advances in sterol transcriptional regulation, lipid trafficking and ABC-transporters which will provide a greater understanding of the pathogenesis of atherosclerosis and provide a framework for development of novel therapeutic interventions.